In Modern Times, In a Modern House
by Raizel99
Summary: Valerie and Peter, alone, in his house. What are they up to...? Not connected to the movie, except for the characters themselves. :-) I didn't finish it- I need the whole end. Whoever wants to is welcome to send me their continuation, and I'll make a collaboration out of them. Thanks!


_As I mentioned before- whoever wants to, can send me the continuation of this. I really appreciate it! Thank-you! 3_

Peter pushed me into the wall, his arms placed next to me- trapping me in the small space. He pressed himself against me, holding me in place, the two of us moaning at the contact. He leaned forward, and kissed me - hard and hungry, filled with a fiery passion. I kissed him back, adding my own fire to match his.

Ray pressed into me again, and I opened my mouth due to my moan. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, our tongues battling. I wound my hands 'round his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me. He snaked his hands down my sides to rest them on my hips, pushing the lower part of his body into me yet again.

I broke away from the kiss, needing to catch my breath. Peter started kissing my jaw-line, making a trail of kisses down to my neck, sucking, nipping, biting - trying to leave his mark on me. I puffed out my chest, my hands gripping his hair, and slowly pulling him downward. He got the message, and started kissing lower and lower, moving my shirt out of the way to kiss around my bra. I felt his hands move up the little space to grab the hem of my shirt, lifting it up slowly. I raised his head, looking at him in the eyes.

"You can take it off." I whispered, watching Peter's eyes slowly move down to my lips, my half–exposed chest, to where his hands were bunching up the shirt fabric, and back up to my eyes. He moved back just a bit, and pulled my shirt up. I lifted my arms as the shirt came up just past my bra-strap.

Peter looked at me, his eyes shining.

"See something you like?" I asked slyly, winking at him. He smiled, putting each hand on one of my breasts.

"These." He replied. I giggled, and his smile grew wider. "You're gorgeous, love. Perfect in every way, your beauty indescribable. I love you, baby."  
"I love you too, so much." I leaned in for another kiss, my hands finding their way into his hair once again. His hands moved up to cup my face, and we were lost in the moment, our lips moving in perfect sync. He pulled away slowly, letting his lips linger right in front of mine for a few more seconds, until he pecked me again once, twice, and a third time, before completely pulling away.

"What do you want?" he asked me, his eyes closed.

"Everything." I answered truthfully.

"You really want to go all they way?"

"With you, any day." I kissed Peter again, looking for his hands and finally finding them and taking them in mine, leading them to the button of my shorts. I let go of his hands, moving mine under his shirt, and pulling away from the kiss.

I looked him in the eyes.

"Go on." I said, feeling his hands undoing the button, and then tugging at the zipper. He pulled off my shorts, leaving them to slide from my knees down to my ankles. I removed my legs, shoving the piece of clothing to the side with my foot.

"You seem to be a bit… overdressed, no?" I said playfully, running my hands up and down his chest.

"Or maybe you're just too underdressed?" Peter tried, and I laughed. "What? I couldn't think of anything else. "

"It's fine. You're cute like that."

"So I'm only cute when I can't think of anything to say?"  
"Nope. You're always cute." I kissed him on the nose. He laughed.

"Let's continue this in the bedroom." He said, taking my hand.

"Sure thang!" I joked. We both laughed, and ran the short distance to his bedroom, hand in hand.

Peter opened the door, and I walked in first, with him right behind me. I heard the click of the door as it closed, and then two arms wrap around my waist. I felt his soft lips on my neck, and the sharp points of his teeth when he bit down lightly.

I turned around as best as I could in his arms, lifted my hands to grab onto his hair, and crashed my lips to his. I heard him growl deep in his throat, and then I felt his hands lifting my legs up, hitching them around his waist, and carrying me to the bed. I felt him stop, and he slowly laid me down on the bed, crawling on top of me, our lips still attached.

I rested my hands on his chest, slowly bringing them down to the hem of his shirt. I started to tug at it, lifting it up.

Peter broke away form the kiss, bringing his hands down to where I was still holding his shirt, and took it off, his knees on either side of me supporting his weight. He threw his shirt aside, leaning back in to kiss me.

This kiss was hungrier than the last.

I tantalizingly moved my hands down his chest, my fingertips digging lightly into his skin, all the way down to his jeans.

I unbuttoned and unzipped them, pulling them down just a bit. He moved from the bed to take his pants off, and in no time he was back on top of me again, kissing me.

I pulled away slowly, gasping for air.

"So, Peter- mind helping me take my bra off?" I whispered in his ear. I felt him press his erection into me, right above where I wanted him to be.  
"I think you can do that by yourself, huh?" he breathed.  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to do it with me."  
"Then sure, why not? I'm game." He moved down to kiss my neck, and I felt his smirk when I moaned.

"You're enjoying yourself way too much, babe." I murmured.

"Might as well make the most of it. I don't want to miss a single second of pleasuring you." He answered me, his voice husky, which sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Can you sit on your knees a sec, babe? So I can get up?"  
"Moving." We sat up together. I moved my hands to my back, to unclasp my bra. I let the straps fall forward and I removed it, bending down so it slides down my shoulders. Peter pulled the rest of it away, revealing my breasts. He groaned; low and deep.  
"Like what you see?" he nodded enthusiastically. I smiled and he cupped my breasts, one in each hand. He massaged them slowly, sometimes pulling lightly at my nipples.


End file.
